


Fight Song

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Songfic based on the song Fight Song.( Seiya x Yaten) The starlights return to Earth and one night Yaten winds up getting raped. What happens when Yaten realizes she is beginning to fall for Seiya as well as having to deal with traumatic nightmares from that one particular night?





	1. Like A Small Boat

Yaten sighed as she stood tall and firm against the cold wall behind her. Why? Why, oh WHY did they have to come back to this stupid planet called Earth? Yaten turned to stare out the window next to her, the loud dance music in the club still blaring behind her.

Yaten managed to tune out the horrid sound and stood there, staring blankly out the window, lost deep in her thoughts. It was all because of Taiki and baka Seiya. Taiki had missed her Ami-chan (even though she would never admit it out loud, she had developed quite the crush on the soldier of Mercury) and Seiya had missed her Odango, even though she belonged to Mamoru and would never love her back in the same way she loved her.

Yaten's fists tightened into balls, and unwanted tears filled her eyes as she thought of the blonde haired girl and Seiya's hopeless devotion to her. 2 years had past already, 2 YEARS, and yet she was still hung up on her, still in love with her for whatever reason and that infuriated Yaten, although she didn't quite know why.

"Oi Yaten!" an all to familiar voice yelled out, shaking the girl out of her thoughts. Yaten spun around only to find herself face to face with Seiya. A large smile was plastered on the raven haired girls face as she held out her hand to Yaten. "Come dance with us Yaten." she said, to which Yaten gave her a blank stare.

"I don't dance, Seiya." she said blankly and swiped the girls hand away. Seiya's originally large grin had been replaced by a sad frown. "Onegai, Yaten." she asked again with a pouty face. Yaten sighed and shook her head. "No, Seiya. Now leave me alone!" Yaten said harshly, and when she looked up into Seiya's eyes, she saw a look of hurt and sadness.

"You're no fun Yaten." Seiya pouted and walked away. Yaten breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be rid of that baka. She raised a hand up to her forehead to massage it. The loud music was giving her a bad headache and Seiya being her usual self had NOT at all helped her cause.

Yaten decided she would just go outside to take a breather. She walked out the door and out into the cold outdoors.

The sky was pitch black and there wasn't much around this place. It was already 1:00 AM and everyone was asleep. Well everyone except her. Yaten decided to take a little walk and so she began wandering.

She walked for about 10 minutes when she decided she should stop and rest somewhere. The cold wind was bothering her as the only thing she was wearing was a lime green tank top and a jean skirt.

Yaten spotted an empty dark alleyway that she could stop and sit down in. Sure she knew that wasn't necessarily the safest thing as you always hear horror stories and stuff about what could happen in a dark alley but Yaten was sailor star healer so if she was attacked she could just transform and attack with a star sensitive inferno, that and besides going back to the club, every other place around here was closed for the night.

So with all that being said, Yaten wandered down the back alley and sat down with her back against the cold hard wall of whatever building was behind her.

As she sat she looked up at the starless pitch black sky and let her mind and thoughts wander.

Why, oh why did they have to come back here? Yaten hated this stupid planet and desperately missed Kinmoku. They had successfully repaired the planet about a year ago and everything was back to how it had been before. The planets beauty was restored and people were able to live there again. Life was peaceful and all was good. Well at least for Yaten everything was good.

Seiya would whine everyday about missing her odango and eventually after her continuous whining, princess Kakyuu had given them permission to go on a vacation much to the delight of Seiya and Taiki as well. Yaten however had been very upset and had thrown a hissy fit when she found out. The princess said she could stay behind but that she really should go with the others. Yaten tried to argue with her but it didn't work and now she was here. Back in Tokyo. Back on Earth.

Yaten shuddered and a tear fell from her right eye. She HATED it here. No, scratch that. She DESPISED it here. To her this wasn't a vacation. To her this was torture. Pure torture. To her this was hell.

She began to shake and she pulled her knees up close to her body and buried her head in them. Tears fell fast and she shook violently, trying to rock herself back and forth to calm down.

She stayed like that for a while until she heard a low voice let out a dark and evil sounding laugh. "Well look what we have here." the voice spoke in a cold and icy tone sending shivers down Yaten's back. Yaten jumped to her feet and prepared to run away before she felt a hand roughly pin her against the wall and she felt the sharp blade of a knife against her throat.

"You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks." the cold voice spoke and shoved her to the ground. Yaten looked up and could make out a figure of a tall man. She couldn't tell what he looked like as he had a ski mask on and all she could make out were cold dark brown eyes and an evil smile.

Yaten reached into her jean skirt's pocket for her changestar but before she could shout the words 'Healer Star Power Make Up!' she felt the tall man pounce on her, grabbing both of her arms and pinning them above her head with one arm.

She could see him smirking at her as he reached down and biting down hard on her neck. Yaten screeched out in pain, to which the man used his free arm to slap her hard in the face. He ripped her shirt in half leaving only a the part that covered her bra. He managed to rip that and her bra off too, not even lifting it over her head, just plain ripping the fabric so hard that it broke.

Yaten screamed even louder as he left more hickeys going down to her stomach.

Then smirking evilly at her he reached down and pulled off her jean skirt and then her underwear. Yaten was screeching and trying to kick him, her lime green sandals flying off in the process.

Then the man pulled down his own pants and in what seemed like the blink of an eye, he took Yaten's virginity.

He was still grinning evilly and Yaten was still screaming and crying. Hot tears raced down her cheeks and she shook violently, wishing for anyone, ANYONE to save her.

"Star Serious Laser! " an all too familiar voice yelled, and the attack hit the man in the side, making him let go of Yaten and roll over in pain.

"Breaking through the darkness we are two wandering stars." "Sailor Star Maker!" "Sailor Star Fighter!" "Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

Yaten wearily lifted her head to see her two comrades, Maker and Fighter looking down at her with concern.

The man by that point had managed to get up and run away and Yaten was left laying naked on the ground, her clothes tattered and torn. "Yaten!" Fighter yelled running over to the trembling girls side. Fighter picked the shaking girl up in her arms, and Yaten began to sob heavily into her chest. Her silver hair had fallen out of its ponytail and had fallen into messy tangles down to her but.

"S-seiya." Yaten whispered through a sob into Fighters chest. Fighter just held the girl rubbing her back gently before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the girls forehead. "It's ok Yaten. We're here now." Fighter whispered and Yaten just held on tighter still sobbing.

Fighter and Maker both detransformed and walked back to their car parked in front of the club. When they got there Yaten had fallen asleep, so Seiya carefully placed her in the back seat and buckled her in and she herself got in the passenger seat.

They drove home and once they got there Seiya picked her up again and carried her upstairs to Yatens room. She laid Yaten down on her bed and tucked her in underneath the blankets.

Seiya smiled at the shorter girl as she slept peacefully, the look of fear and sadness gone and a small smile was instead there in its place. Seiya leaned down and placed one last soft kiss on the girls forehead.

"Sweet dreams Yaten." she whispered before exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind her.


	2. On The Ocean

Seiya sat silently at the small table in the kitchen of their temporary home, gently twirling a metal spoon in her cup of coffee, the sugar and cream swirling together until the coffee was a light brown.

It was 3:00 AM and Seiya couldn't sleep. After she had put Yaten to bed she had tried to fall asleep but her mind wouldn't leave her alone. Her mind was filled with thoughts of like how she saw Yaten as she was being raped, Yaten's screams, and why the hell had she given Yaten not one but TWO KISSES on her forehead?! I mean Seiya thought she hated the pipsqueak and in one sole night she had seen Yaten's innocence be stolen and she had given the girl who she constantly bickered with two kisses on her forehead!

Seiya let go of the spoon and lifted her hand up to massage her forehead. There she was sitting all alone in the kitchen at 3:00 AM, raven black hair out of it's ponytail cascading in waves down her back, black long sleeved pajama top with the top button open showing off a tiny bit of cleavage, black pajama pants, and a look of stress and confusion plastered on the starlight's face.

She was lost in her thoughts for a few minutes before a scream shook her out of it. Her head shot up when she heard the scream, shaking the table slightly by her sudden movement causing the coffee to slosh and spill a little. "Yaten." she gasped, before she took off running to the girl's bedroom.

She pushed open the door and there laying on the bed, blankets all in a heap on the floor, lay Yaten completely nude, bite marks running from her neck to her stomach, and tears spilling out of her eyes as she thrashed around in her sleep.

"Yaten." Seiya whispered and walked over to the girl's side.

She bent down beside the girls bed and reached out a hand to put it on the girl's back. "Yaten." she said. "Yaten, wake up!" The girl shot up in bed and turned to face Seiya. "Seiya.." she whispered and threw her arms around the other girl, sobbing into her shoulder.

Seiya wrapped her arms around the girl and rubbed her back. "There, there. It's ok Yaten. I'm here now. That man can't hurt you now." she whispered softly.

Yaten pulled away and looked into Seiya's eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear and hurt. She had been scarred and it was clearly visible on her face. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, her voice quivering a little.

Seiya placed a hand on Yaten's cheek and wiped away the tears that were there. "I'm positive Yaten. And if by some odd chance he is to try and hurt you, me and Taiki will protect you, I promise." she whispered, and then she kissed her cheek softly, causing herself even more emotional turmoil.

"Are you ok to go back to sleep now?" Seiya asked. Yaten nodded. "Ok, I'm going to go to sleep then." Seiya said and got up to walk away.

She was about to walk out the door when Yaten spoke. "Seiya?" Yaten asked quietly. Seiya turned around. "Yes?" "Well, um... I was just wondering if you could possibly stay here with me tonight?" Yaten asked, her voice barely a whisper, and although Seiya couldn't see in the dark, Yaten's face was flushed dark red. "Yeah I can do that for you." Seiya said and walked back over to her bed.

She grabbed the blankets that were on the floor and layed them over Yaten and then crawled in beside her. She then turned on her side to face Yaten. "Goodnight Yaten." she whispered.

Things were quiet for a minute or so before Yaten moved closer and wrapped her arms tightly around Seiya, her head resting against the other girl's chest.

Seiya felt her cheeks grow hot. Why was Yaten acting like this? Seiya just blamed it on the fact that she had had a traumatic night and needed comfort.

Seiya wrapped her own arms around Yaten and felt herself fall asleep finally.

/

Seiya's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? This wasn't her room. She looked down and realized that she was holding a naked Yaten in her arms.

She blushed as the events from the past night came rushing back to her. Her eyes filled with tears as the sound of Yaten's screams remained in her head.

She got up carefully so as not to wake Yaten and left the room. She decided that she would make breakfast for the other two lights even though they would probably mock her cooking.

So Seiya decided on something simple, and decided to make pancakes. She gathered up the ingredients and began cooking.

Not long after she had gotten the first few pancakes on the griddle that she heard a door open. She looked up and saw a sleep Yaten walking towards her. She had on a beige turtleneck and jeans and her hair was tangled in knots and still down instead of up in her normal ponytail.

"Ohayo Yaten!" Seiya greeted her cheerfully. "Ohayo." Yaten mumbled back, sitting down at the small kitchen table. "Something smells good." she mumbled. "I'm making pancakes for us." Seiya replied. Yaten got a sour look on her face and stuck out her tongue. "How can I be so sure that you're not trying to poison us? I'd rather not take that risk. I want coffee." Yaten mumbled before getting up to brew a fresh pot.

Seiya's smile turned to a frown. "Awe, you won't even try them Yaten?" she asked. Yaten shook her head. "No way." "Onegai Yaten." "No." "Onegai." "No." "Pretty please." "NO!" Yaten yelled.

"What are you two fighting about now?" The two girls shut up and turned to look at Taiki who had just entered the room. She had on a white t shirt and black sweats and her chestnut hair was up in its usual pony tail. "Yaten won't try the pancakes I'm making." Seiya whined. "Well I don't blame her." Taiki replied before sitting down at the table. "See?" I'm not the only one here who doesn't want food poisoning." Yaten said. "Oi!" "Yaten just try the pancakes for Seiya." Taiki pleaded. "Do I have to?" "Yes." "Fine."

After about 10 minutes the pancakes were done and the 3 of them began to eat.

"So what's the plan for today?" Seiya asked her friends. "Well, I uh have plans to meet up with Ami-chan today so I don't know what you two are going to do." Taiki said casually. "Meet up?" "Like a date?" Seiya asked. Taiki blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I uh wouldn't exactly call it a date..." she started, trailing off awkwardly.

"So then does that mean I'm left with this baka?" Yaten asked. "Oi!" "Yeah I guess so. Gomen Yaten." Taiki said. Yaten pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not fair!" she pouted. "Gomen Yaten. You'll just have to find a way to not kill each other." Taiki replied before standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am off to see Ami-chan."

Seiya and Yaten sat in silenece at the table as they watched Taiki leave. The two stared at eachother in silence for a bit until Seiya spoke up. "So Yaten, what do you want to do today?" she asked. Yaten shrugged. "I'm fine with anything." she stated. "Well how about we go to an amusement park. I went there with Odango before 2 years ago and it's really fun." Seiya suggested. Yaten shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok, I'll go get ready then." Seiya said and flashed a small smile at Yaten.

She headed back to her room and shut the door. She pulled out a navy blue tank top and jean shorts. She put them on and then quickly brushed her hair before putting it into it's normal ponytail. She grabbed her navy blue runners and put them on before leaving her room.

Yaten was surprisingly already ready and was waiting at the door. The only difference was that her hair had been brushed and put into it's ponytail.

"Surprised to see you're ready already. Normally you take at least half an hour." Seiya said sarcastically to which Yaten rolled her eyes. "Hilarious Seiya." she responded dryly. "Are you really going to wear that? It's summer Yaten. You'll boil to death in that." Seiya said gesturing to her turtleneck and jeans.

"I don't want people seeing my uh... bite... marks... they'd think I'm a slut or a whore..." Yaten mumbled, biting back tears. "Yaten..." Seiya whispered and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

She pulled away from her and spoke. "Yaten it's not your fault. He attacked you and you weren't able to fight back. That's not your fault. And if people see those marks and make fun of you for them, well I'll beat them up." Seiya said softly. A tear ran down Yaten's cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

"Thanks Seiya, but I think I'll just stay in these clothes for today." she said quietly. Seiya flashed her a smile. "Ok, it's no problem. But when you're ready then I will protect you, I promise. Now do you want to go the amusement park?" Seiya asked. Yaten nodded and then the two of them left.


	3. Sending Big Waves

The 2 girls walked down the sidewalk together, neither of them speaking, just an awkward silence hanging in the air.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the bus stop. The 2 girls walked over to the empty bench that was there and sat down.

Seiya glanced quickly over at Yaten and took in her expression. She could tell that the older girl was lost in her thoughts. A look of seriousness was on her face and her lime green eyes held a look of both hurt and fear. Even though Yaten was trying to hide it, Seiya could tell that the other girl was in pain and that broke her heart. Yes, Yaten could be a rude obnoxious bitch at times but at other times Yaten could be a total sweetheart. Behind her cold exterior was a heart of solid gold. She didn't deserve what had happened to her.

The 2 sat there in silence for a few minutes before the bus they needed to catch finally pulled up. They boarded the bus and payed for the ride. The 2 spotted a couple of empty seats in the back of the bus to sit in and walked over to them.

Yaten sat down in the seat next to the window, while Seiya sat in the seat opposite to her.

It honestly surprised Seiya that people didn't recognize them as the 3 lights. She found it surprising how even when they had to give out their names people still had no clue. People probably just thought that it was some crazy coincidence because they're girls, and the 3 lights are boys, so they couldn't possibly be the 3 lights. Seiya chuckled softly at that thought.

Beside Seiya, Yaten sat in total silence with her head resting against the cold window pane. She always hated crowds because of her abilities as an empath. She could feel all of their emotions: happiness, sadness, anger, fear, surprise, every single emotion you could think of. It was extremely overwhelming and the bigger the crowd, the more overwhelming it got.

That was one of the reasons why she wasn't too thrilled about going to the amusement park. She had already been raped the previous night and then to go into a crowded amusement park was just not good for Yaten. She had to feel everyone's emotions all rolled into one and it was just too much.

"Oi, Yaten, daijoubu desu ka? You haven't said a word since we left home." Seiya said sounding slightly concerned. "Daijoubu, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind..." Yaten said quietly. "Oh."

The pair sat in awkward silence once again until the bus reached the amusement park.

"Yaten, we're here!" Seiya yelled excitedly, grabbing Yaten's hand and rushing off the bus. It was only once they got off that Yaten noticed that Seiya was holding her hand. "Let go of my hand you baka!" Yaten yelled blushing as she slapped Seiya's hand away. "Gomen..." Seiya whispered as her face flushed bright red.

Yaten rolled her eyes at the blushing girl and sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Yaten said, already sounding annoyed.

They went up to the ticket stand where a young lady was standing on the other side. "Two wristbands please." Seiya said, handing the money over. The lady grabbed 2 of the neon yellow wristbands and placed them in Seiya's hand. "Here you go. Have fun!"

They walked over to a bench and sat down to put the wristbands on. Seiya got hers on no problem, where as Yaten was fumbling around with the wristband, crinkling and bending it as she tried to get it on.

"Here Yaten, let me help you." Seiya said, taking the wristband from the other girl. Yaten stuck her arm out and Seiya wrapped the band around her wrist, sealing it shut at the top with the little adhesive patch. "There, all done! Now its time for rides! Which one do you want to go on first?" Seiya asked. Yaten shrugged. "I really dont care." she said nonchalantly. "Well then if you dont care, lets go on the roller coaster!" "Fine." Yaten sighed.

Seiya reached over and grabbed Yaten's hand again. "Lets go before the line up gets too long!" "Ok, but first can you please let go of my hand?" asked an irritated Yaten. Seiya blushed and let go of the other girls hand. "Gomen..." she whispered. Yaten rolled her eyes. "Can we just go get in line already?" "Yeah, lets go!"

And so the 2 went off to get in line for the roller coaster. There were a couple roller coasters at this particular amusement park but this one was the biggest and the scariest. Even though it had scared the shit out of Seiya the last time she had gone on it, she still wanted to go on again because she was a daredevil and she would do anything no matter how much it scared her.

Yaten wasn't all that excited for the roller coaster as she hated rides, and although she wouldn't admit it, she was actually kind of scared to go on some of them.

When they arrived at the line up they were surprisingly able to get on right away which was unusual as this ride was the most popular attraction and it was everyone's favorite, so it surprised Seiya as to how fast they managed to get on. "Oi Yaten. Did you see the line? There was like no one in line today. Thats pretty s-" Seiya started to say before Yaten cut her off. "Seiya, please just shut up." she said harshly. "Gomen..." Seiya said sounding hurt.

They got into one of the roller coasters cars and sat down. "Oi, Yaten! Are you nervous?" Seiya asked, as the attendant was buckling them in. "No, are you?" Yaten asked. "Nope!" "That's bullshit..." Yaten muttered under her breath. "Oi!"

After the attendant was done buckling them in, the ride began to move. Seiya jumped a little in her seat and reached over to grab Yaten's hand. "Ok, I take back what I said! I don't like this!" "Do you really have to hold my hand though?" "Yes!" Yaten sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

As the ride went on they both found themselves screaming at the top of their lungs.

When the ride was over they found themselves both stumbling out of the car, Seiya still holding on tightly to Yaten's hand and her head resting on Yaten's shoulder.

"So that was fun." Seiya said sounding a little out of breath. Yaten shrugged. "I guess it was kind of fun. I'm hungry." Yaten said, pulling away from Seiya and looking her in the eye. "Yaten, we just had breakfast like an hour ago." Seiya said. "Yeah I know but I'm hungry." "You're never hungry." "Yeah, well I am now. Come on, let's go get some food or whatever." Yaten said before wandering off. "Oi Yaten! Matte!" Seiya yelled before running after the shorter girl.

Seiya caught up to Yaten in no time and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "See anything you want?" she asked. Yaten shrugged. "I don't know. Give me some suggestions." she said. Seiya thought for a moment. "Ever had cotton candy?" she asked. Yaten shook her head. Seiya gasped and moved her hand that had previously been on Yaten's shoulder and grabbed onto her wrist. "Come with me. You need to try some." she said and dragged the girl off to one of the concession stands.

Seiya walked up to concession stand, still holding on to Yaten's wrist, and approached the young lady standing there. "Hello! How may I help you?" she asked in an overly cheery voice. "Can I please have 1 thing of cotton candy?" Seiya asked to which the other lady gave her a big smile. "Why certainly!" she replied before walking over to the little machine it was made in.

"Watch this." Seiya whispered to Yaten. Yaten turned her eyes to watch as the lady poured in the mixture and pink fluff started appearing. Well ok so it wasn't exactly like it came out of nowhere but to Yaten it was like magic. She had never seen sucha thing before.

When the lady was done she handed the paper baton to Seiya who handed her the money. "Arigatou!" Seiya said before they walked away.

"Here, let's go sit down." Seiya said and the 2 wandered off to a bench. They sat down and Seiya passed the cotton candy to Yaten. "Here, try some!" she said with a smile.

Yaten looked down questioningly at the pink fluff. She was not really one for sweets or junk food, but Seiya really wanted her to try it so she would try it for her. But then again when did she ever care about what Seiya wanted?

Yaten ignored the questions lingering in her brain and hesitantly took a bite. Her eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on her face. "Sugoi!" she exclaimed happily before taking another bite.

Seiya smiled at the silver haired girl. It was nice to see Yaten happy after last night. She was so strong both emotionally and physically. It made Seiya happy to see Yaten forget about her pain and fears for just one moment and to just be happy.

"Want some?" Yaten asked, holding the paper baton out to Seiya. "Sure." she replied and took a bite.

The 2 sat there and finished the cotton candy in only a few minutes.

"Ok, whats next?" Seiya asked excitedly. "I don't know, you choose." Yaten said as she tossed out the paper baton. "Oh, I know! We can go on the ferris wheel! Come on Yaten!" Seiya yelled before taking off. "Oi Seiya! Matte!" Yaten yelled and took off after the other girl.

When she caught up to Seiya, she was already in line for the ferris wheel. "Yaten, come on, or else I'm going on without you!" Seiya called out as the silver haired girl ran up to her.

They were then boarded into one of the little passenger cars and were buckled in. "Enjoy your ride!" the attendant said to them before moving the car up to let the next group of people on.

The ride went by fairly quickly and after that they went on all kinds of rides like bumper cars, a couple other roller coasters, and other various rides.

It was after they went into the house of mirrors that Seiya noticed that Yaten seemed hot in her sweater. "Oi Yaten! Aren't you hot in that sweater?" she asked. "No..." Yaten muttered but Seiya could tell she was lying.

"You're coming with me." she said, grabbing Yaten's wrist and dragging her off to a rest room.

She pulled the girl into a bathroom stall and locked the door. "What the Hell Seiya?!" Yaten yelled at the other girl. "Why are we i-" she started to say but was caught off by Seiya. "Just shut up!" Seiya said as she began to take off her tank top.

"Seiya, why the hell are you taking off your clothes? I am not ha-" Yaten started to yell before Seiya cut her off again. "I said shut up!" she said harshly as she threw her tank on the ground.

Then to Yaten's protest she pulled Yaten's sweater off and put it on herself. Then reaching down, she grabbed her tank top and put it on Yaten (although it took a fairly decent amount of time to be able to do all of this).

"WHAT THE HELL SEIYA?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? IF PEOPLE SEE ME LIKE THIS THEY'LL THINK I'M A WHORE!" Yaten screamed and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Yaten, you're boiling to death and if people call you a whore then I will beat them up. I promise you that I will protect you." Seiya said calmly as she wiped away Yaten's tears.

"Now come on. Let's go have fun ok?" she said to Yaten who nodded her head meekly in response.

They walked out and Seiya placed an arm around Yaten's waist, pulling her close to herself so that she'd feel protected.

"Ok, do you want to go on the carousel? We haven't been on that ride yet." Seiya suggested. "Sure."

They got on the carousel and picked their horses. Seiya's was a navy blue with little white stars and Yaten's which was beside Seiya's, was silver with lime green polka dots.

The ride started and by the end of it, Yaten was smiling and laughing.

They got off the carousel and went to sit down on a bench. "I'm going to go get us some lemonade. Wait here ok?" Seiya said and Yaten nodded in response. Seiya flashed her a quick smile and then left, leaving the silver haired light all by herself.

Things were calm and peaceful for only about a minute when she heard a couple of teenage boys laughing and mocking her. "Look at that girl!" "Look at all her hickeys!" "Such a whore!" "I bet you that she fucks any guy that she meets, the little slut!"

Yaten's eyes filled with tears as she ran off, their comments and laughter still in their minds.

She ran until she found Seiya who was still in the line up, and when she spotted her she ran over to her fast. "Seiya! Take me home!" she cried. Seiya looked down at the girl who's eyes were red from crying and who had tear streaks running down her cheeks.

"Yaten, what happened?" Seiya asked. "Onegai, Seiya! Just take me home!" Yaten sobbed. "Onegai!"

Seiya sighed and stepped out of line trying to give Yaten a hug. Yaten refused and backed away, her expression angry and hurt. "Don't touch me!" she spat angrily. "Onegai Seiya. Just take me home." Yaten said.

"Ok, Yaten. I'll take you home." Seiya said and the 2 left to go to the bus stop.

Yaten didn't say a single word the entire ride home and once they got there, Yaten ran up to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Yaten..." Seiya whispered as she collapsed on the couch.

Seiya argued with herself as to whether or not she should go check on Yaten. She decided she would so she got up from the couch and went up the stairs to Yaten's room.

"Yaten?" she called as she knocked on her door. "Go away Seiya!" Yaten yelled. Seiya sighed and went back downstairs. At least she'd tried.

She was about to sit back down on the couch when all of a sudden she heard the door open.

"Taiki!" Seiya exclaimed as she ran over to greet her friend. "Hello Seiya." Taiki said as her shorter friend pulled her in for a hug.

"So, how was your date with Ami-chan?" Seiya asked as she pulled away from the hug. Taiki blushed. "Seiya! I already told you it wasn't a date! And we just went out for coffee anyways." "Yeah, yeah. Sure it wasn't a date."Seiya said stubbornly. Taiki rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what did you and Yaten do today?" Taiki asked. Seiya's face fell. "I uh-we uh-" Seiya stuttered and Taiki sighed. "God Seiya. What did you do this time? And why are you wearing Yaten's sweater?" Taiki asked sounding confused and concerned. "You might want to ask Yaten." Seiya said before walking off to grab the phone. "What are you doing?" Taiki asked. "Ordering pizza."

Taiki sighed and decided she'd go talk to Yaten. She walked upstairs and knocked on the girl's door. "Go away Seiya!" Yaten yelled. "Yaten, it's Taiki. Can I come in?" she asked gently. The door then opened to reveal Yaten who was wearing a baggy black sweater, grey sweats, silver hair undone, tear streaks going down her cheeks and puffy red eyes.

Taiki walked in, shutting the door softly behind her. She sat down on Yaten's bed and motioned for the girl to come sit beside her. "Now, tell me what happened." she said gently once they were both sitting.

Yaten took a deep breath before she spoke. "Well me and Seiya went to an amusement park and it was all good until Seiya pulled me into a bathroom stall and switched my sweater with her tank top because she thought I'd boil to death. She promised that she'd protect me if anyone was mean to me and then she left to get us some lemonade. Then a couple of teenage boys started laughing at me and calling me a whore and a slut and other names. She promised she'd protect me." Yaten said as more tears fell down her cheek.

"Yaten..." Taiki said and pulled the girl into her arms. "What happened last night wasn't your fault. And you know that Seiya didn't mean for that to happen. Last night when we were in the club Seiya was the first to realize something was wrong. I was standing off to the side talking to Ami when Seiya ran up to me saying that she thought something had happened to you so we ran outside and henshined. Seiya was almost in tears when we were trying to find you. Yaten she was so worried about you. She couldn't even sleep last night after what happened. Yaten, Seiya cares about you a lot. She really does." Taiki whispered calmly as she held the other girl tightly.

"I know." Yaten whispered as she sobbed into Taiki's chest. "You should go talk to her." Taiki said after a few minutes and let go of Yaten. "Hai." Yaten said, standing up from the bed.

She opened the door only to find herself face to face with Seiya. "Gomenasai Yaten. I heard what you said in there. I didn't know that they were going to make fun of you. If I had known I wouldn't have left. Gomen." Seiya said softly.

"Daijoubu. " Yaten whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Seiya sighed sadly and wrapped her arms tightly around Yaten. "Gomenasai Yaten." she said softly. Yaten started sobbing into Seiya's chest and she wrapped her own arms tightly around the other girl.

When they pulled apart, Yaten noticed that Seiya herself was crying. "Seiya... don't cry." she whispered as she reached up to wipe away her leader's tears. "Daijoubu Yaten. " Seiya said softly, giving Yaten a small smile.

"There's pizza downstairs if you're hungry." Seiya said before heading downstairs. "Shall we?" Taiki asked and Yaten nodded giving her a small smile.


	4. In To Motion

Yaten looked around the area and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. She was about to leave before it became unsafe but before she could force herself to move she heard that same haunting voice in her ear.

"Well hello again sweet cheeks. Ready for some more fun?" the man asked evilly, his cold dark brown eyes gleaming of greed and pure evil.

He pushed her to the ground and ripped off her clothes, laughing as he did so. "NO! Stop! Let me go!" Yaten screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Yaten screamed as she shot straight up in her bed. She started sobbing and before she knew it, there were arms wrapped tightly around her body, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"There, there. It's ok Yaten. I'm here now. Did you have another nightmare?" Seiya asked softly, to which Yaten only nodded meekly in response.

Seiya sighed sadly and got into bed beside Yaten. She pulled Yaten into her arms and held her tight to her chest.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Yaten." she whispered gently into the other girl's ear. Yaten meekly lifted a hand and wiped her tears away before wrapping her arms around Seiya's waist and burying her head into her neck.

"Arrigatou Seiya." she whispered softly before falling back asleep.

/

When Yaten awoke she found that she was still wrapped tightly in Seiya's arms.

The younger girl was still asleep, snoring softly. Yaten smiled slightly at the sleeping girl. Seiya always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

Yaten started to blush when she noticed that Seiya was only in her sports bra and sweats. Seiya was very attractive, Yaten would admit that much. Yaten had always had a slight crush on Seiya (although it was more of a friend crush) ever since they first met when they were little but she brushed it off because she was straight and besides Seiya was one of her closest friends and her teammate.

Yes, even though Yaten hated to admit it, Seiya was one of her closest friends even if they were constantly arguing.

Seiya was the only one who saw Yaten when she was emotional and upset. Taiki saw on occasion but that was very rare. Taiki never understood Yaten as much as Seiya did. Taiki wasn't one to show very much emotion, and Yaten was someone who liked to hide what she felt but with Seiya she felt that she could be herself and open up her heart and it was ok for her to show what she was feeling.

Yaten laid there quietly as she thought, just watching Seiya as she slept.

It had been 2 days now since she had been raped. This was also their 7th day of their 'vacation'. Yaten sighed as she remembered her conversation with princess Kakyuu.

"Why ouhi? Why do I have to go back to Earth?" asked an annoyed Healer. Princess Kakyuu sighed. She had already told Healer about the trip the starlights would be taking to Earth and Healer was not happy.

She grabbed Healer's hands and squeezed them tightly, looking her guardian in the eyes. "Healer, I know you hate Earth and I know you don't wish to return but you must. Fighter must go so she can get closure with Usagi because you know that even though it's been 2 years, Fighter is still hurting. And even though Maker won't admit it, she is in love with Ami and it would make her happy to see her again." Kakyuu said softly as she gave Healer's hands a gentle squeeze.

Healer's eyes started to tear up but she blinked the tears away and sighed. "But, why do I have to go? I'd rather stay here and protect you. That is my duty." she protested.

Kakyuu sighed. "It is important that you go so that the 3 back up starlights: Destroyer, Creater and Restorer can have practice being real guards over the course of these 2 months while you're away so that way if you 3 are ever seriously injured the back up starlights know what to do and how to protect me. Also it's important that you go because you 3 are a team and you need to stick together. Please try to understand, Healer." Kakyuu said gently, giving the oldest starlight a gentle smile.

Healer sighed. "I guess I'll go." Kakyuu gave her a smile and hugged the silver haired soldier. "Thank you for understanding, Healer."

If only she knew what would have happened once they returned to Earth.

Yaten continued to watch the younger girl as she sleeped, her raven black hair tangled in knots and strands of hair falling in front of her face.

Seiya's eyes fluttered open and scanned quickly over the room before looking over at Yaten who was still in her arms. "Ohayo Seiya." Yaten said softly as she found herself unexpectedly giving Seiya a soft kiss on the cheek.

Seiya's eyes widened in shock at the older girl but she shook it off quickly. "Ohayo Yaten." she mumbled sleepily as she untangled herself from Yaten and sat up in the other girl's bed.

"So, whats for breakfast?" Yaten asked as she too sat up in bed. "Pizza." Seiya mumbled as she got up and left the room. Yaten sighed and got up to follow Seiya.

She walked into the kitchen only to find Seiya already eating a slice of pizza. "If you want some, there's still lots of leftovers in the fridge." she said through bites of food. "Um, no thanks. I think I'll stick to coffee." she said as she went to brew a fresh pot.

She pulled out a plain white glass mug and waited for the coffee to brew. Once it was ready she filled her mug and then put some cream and sugar in it.

She walked over to the table and sat down beside Seiya who had already finished eating. "So, what do you want to do today?" Yaten asked as she stirred the cream and sugar in her coffee. "Well, all of the girls are busy today so we can just stay in today if you'd like and maybe watch a movie or something." Seiya suggested.

Yaten took a sip of her coffee before responding. "Sounds good to me. Minako gave me a couple movies the other day and told me I 'had to watch' them so maybe we can check those out." Seiya smiled. "Alright, then we'll have a little movie marathon today. I can make popcorn too if you'd like."

"What are you 2 chatting about?" The 2 girls spun around to see a tired looking Taiki who was wearing a white tank top and black shorts. "Ohayo Taiki! Me and Yaten were just discussing our plans for the day. We're going to watch some movies Minako brought over for us to watch. Do you think you'll join us?" Seiya asked. "Movies aren't really my thing. I was planning on going to the library by myself today. In fact I think I'll be heading out as soon as I finish my cup of coffee." Taiki said as she poured herself a cup.

"Oh, ok. So Yaten what are these movies she brought over?" Seiya asked as she turned her attention onto the oldest girl. Yaten shrugged. "Beats me, I think they're some kind of romantic comedy or whatever."

"Do you want to go get them and I'll make the popcorn?" Seiya asked to which Yaten nodded her head.

Yaten got up and went back to her room where she found the DVDs stacked neatly on her bedside table. She picked them up and went over to the living room where Seiya was waiting with a bowl of popcorn.

"Took you long enough!" Seiya complained to which Yaten rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even gone that long, quit exaggerating!" said an annoyed Yaten.

"Anyways," Seiya said picking up one of the DVDs from the stack that Yaten was holding. "Let's see what we have for movies here." she said as she read out the names.

"Ok so we have Love Letter, Confessions of a Broken Heart, Angel Heart, Ps. I love you, Ocean love and Blazing Heat. Which one do you want to watch first?" Seiya asked to which Yaten shrugged in response. "I don't care, they all sound pretty cheesy to me." she said.

"Well then let's watch Love Letter first since that's at the top of the pile." Seiya said, grabbing the DVD from Yaten's arms.

Yaten sat down on the couch while Seiya popped the DVD in.

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn, Seiya sat down next to Yaten.

About 20 minutes into the movie Yaten decided it was too corny and cheesy for her to enjoy it.

Before she knew it, she found herself with her head resting on Seiya's shoulder. She felt Seiya slightly shift her arm and wrap it tightly around her waist.

It was nice and peaceful between them, where for once they weren't arguing about something. Yaten always enjoyed these moments with Seiya where they could just be close and sit in content silence.

With just the 2 of them there, Yaten found it easy for Seiya's emotions to come to her. She could sense that Seiya was happy and peaceful. Yaten shut her eyes as she listened to the sound of her friend breathing, the rhythmic sound calming her and making her feel at ease.

It was only once the movie ended, when Seiya got up to switch the DVD that Yaten suddenly felt sad. She surprisingly missed having Seiya beside her, listening to her calm breathing.

Seiya then left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving Yaten all alone with her thoughts as the next movie started.

It was only when one thought in particular came to her mind and she shot straight up in her spot.

"Oh, God. I think I'm falling for Seiya." Yaten whispered as her cheeks flushed bright red.


	5. Like How A Single Word

Yaten sat quietly on the couch, staring out the window, holding her sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other.

It had been a total of five days now since she had been raped and also three days since she had started to question whether or not she had any feelings for Seiya.

For the past three days she'd been trying to avoid Seiya so she could work out her feelings, but every night she'd wake up screaming and she'd find herself wrapped in Seiya's arms, while she rubbed her back and told her she was going to be ok.

Yaten didn't want to talk to Seiya though. She knew it would only mess with her mind and make things more complicated. She was already stressed enough as it was and she didn't need Seiya adding more stress to her life.

So there she sat, lime green eyes intensely focused on the orangey red sunset outside, completely ignoring her sketchbook and her previous intents on doodling something.

She sat there for a while just staring out the window before she turned around to look at the clock. "8:00 AM already?" she muttered to herself before stifling a yawn. She was tempted to go back to bed and sleep, but she knew that being near Seiya would cause an internal storm and she didn't want that to happen.

Instead she put down her sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table, and curled up into a small ball on the couch before falling asleep.

/

When Yaten woke up she found herself in her own bed. "How did this happen?" she muttered to herself as she sat up. She turned to look at her clock and read the time. 11:00 AM read the clock.

"Ohayo Yaten!" an all too cheery voice greeted her from the doorway.

Yaten groaned. Great, she'd been trying to avoid Seiya.

"How'd you sleep?" Seiya asked as she walked over to Yaten.

"Fine I guess." Yaten muttered, trying to avoid sounding snarky.

"I found you asleep on the couch so I thought I'd put you back in bed since it's a little more comfy." Seiya said, giving Yaten a small smile.

"Oh, uh thanks." Yaten said as she got up from her bed.

"No problem." Seiya said and left the room, leaving Yaten all alone.

Yaten sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed. "I need help." she muttered before sitting up again. She got up and walked over to her dresser where a small piece of paper lay.

She picked up the paper and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number on the paper and held her phone to her ear. "Please pick up..." she whispered.

"Moshi moshi?"

Yaten breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Minako, it's Yaten. I need some advice..."

/

About an hour later Yaten found herself waiting at the local park for a certain blonde haired girl.

Yes Yaten knew that Minako had had a crush on her at one point but that was in the past. Besides Minako was supposedly the goddess of love and beauty so she should be able to give some good advice.

"Where is she? She's 15 minutes late." Yaten muttered before moving a lock of hair out of her face. Today she had kept her hair down and she had on a black t-shirt and some plain blue jeans. Around her neck she wore a white choker so that way you couldn't see the marks that were there.

"Yaten!" an overly happy voice yelled out.

Yaten felt a pair of arms tackle her into a tight hug and she groaned inwardly.

Minako pulled away and gave the older girl a smile. "Hi! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok, I guess. How are you?"

"I'm great! So you wanted some love advice?" the blonde asked, giving the silver haired girl a knowing look.

"Yeah, kind of." Yaten muttered.

"Ok," Minako said as she grabbed Yaten's hand and walked over to a bench. "So spill." she said enthusiastically as they sat down.

"Well um there's this person..."

"Boy or girl?" Minako asked as she cupped her face with her hands.

Yaten rolled her eyes at the cheesy sight. "Um, I'd rather not say."

Minako pouted. "Awe come on! I don't judge." she protested.

"No. That doesn't matter. Anyways so there's this person and I kind of like them but I'm scared too because I don't want to hurt them and I have sworn loyalty to my princess and I'm probably not their type and..."

Minako covered Yaten's mouth with her hand. "Stop, don't talk like that. You're being negative and thats not good." she said as she removed her hand from Yaten's mouth. " I would suggest that you try being a bit physical with this person, like hugs and pecks on the cheek, or something small like linking arms with them and then see how they react."

Yaten frowned. "I don't like physical contact that much..."

"Awe, come on sure you do. But if you really don't want to try physical contact then try giving compliments and see how they respond. Notice how they look at you and how they act around you. See if they act nervous and shy or if they're trying to be confident and show off. Or you can just be upfront and ask if they like you."

Yaten thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'll think about your suggestions. Arigatou Minako."

"No problem. Call me anytime!" she said giving Yaten a small smile, before leaving the silver haired girl all alone.

"Now what do I do?" Yaten asked herself.

/

It was now evening and Yaten had spent the past couple of hours drawing. She hadn't even really been looking at what she was drawing. Her mind had been elsewhere, thinking of Seiya and whether or not she should take Minako's advice.

She tore the drawing out of her sketch book and looked down at her paper. She blushed when she saw what she'd unconsciously doodled. Although it wasn't the best drawing Yaten could tell that it was Seiya. She could make out the younger girl's beautiful smile that she'd managed to capture and that mischievous glint in her eyes.

Yaten sat still on the couch in silence for a few minutes before someone grabbed the drawing out of her hand. Yaten screamed. She thought she'd been the only one home.

"Nice drawing you did pipsqueak." Seiya commented as she looked the picture up and down.

Yaten turned away and hoped that Seiya didn't see the blush forming on her cheeks. "Arigatou and don't call me pipsqueak." she complained.

Seiya smirked. "I'm flattered that you drew me." she commented before handing the paper back to Yaten.

"Shut up. I didn't hear you come in, when did you get home?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, is Taiki still out?"

"As far as I know."

"Oh..."

"I'm going to go make something for supper."

Yaten groaned. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Seiya smirked. "Maybe." she said, with that same old mischievous look on her face which was reflected in her midnight blue eyes.

"Baka." Yaten muttered under her breath.

"Awe come on, I know you love me."

Yaten blushed. "Are you stupid?" she asked as she tried her best to sound irritated.

Seiya chuckled. "Nope, I can just tell when the ladies are eyeing me up."

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Please. That is the stupidest thing I've heard all day."

"It may seem stupid now but just wait until the day when you find yourself drooling over me and trying to kiss me."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh, but it will." Seiya said before walking back to the kitchen.

Yaten groaned and sunk back into the couch. She picked up her sketchbook and started doodling.

She doodled absentmindedly for a bit not paying attention to what she drawing. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her neck.

"Oh, and by the way Yaten, I really do like the picture you drew of me." Seiya whispered, her hot breath on Yaten's neck sending shivers up the older girl's spine.

Yaten tried to hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks. "Baka..." she muttered.

Seiya laughed, a lock of black hair brushing Yaten's cheek.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she whispered before giving Yaten a peck on the cheek.

She then left, leaving Yaten alone and even more confused.

"What the hell was that?" she asked quietly to herself, getting nothing in response.


	6. Can Make A Heart Open

"Remind me again why I'm being forced to do this?" asked an irritated Yaten.

Seiya sighed. "For the hundredth time Yaten, I'm making you do this because you need to get out and have some fun. Now hold still while I will zip you up."

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Going to clubs isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Oh, stop complaining already Yaten. It's going to be fun. Now look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

Yaten sighed and turned around so she could see her reaction. She gasped when she saw her reflection. "I look beautiful!" she exclaimed to which Seiya chuckled in response. She had on a short sleeveless lime green dress with a heart neckline, a silver choker and silver heels. She had on silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner, along with a little bit of blush and a pale pink lipgloss. Her hair had also been put up into a bun and she had big silver hoop earrings on.

"I agree with you. You do look beautiful."

Yaten blushed and turned away. "Arigatou Seiya. You look really nice yourself."

"Are you kidding me? I look more then just nice. I look hot!" Seiya boasted to which Yaten rolled her eyes. Seiya had on a short black dress with a white bow tie at the collar. She also had on a pair of black boots that went up to her knees and a pair of fishnets underneath those. Her hair had been done in loose curls and fell down her back, complimented by dark red lipstick and smoky eye shadow.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call you hot."

"Awe come on Yaten. You know you find me sexy."

Yaten laughed. "In your dreams."

"Come on. We should go see if Taiki is ready to go." Seiya said holding out her hand to the older girl.

Yaten gave her a small smile and slipped her hand insides hers.

The two walked down the stairs to find Taiki ready and waiting at the door. She had on a short violet dress with a halter neckline along with some silver eye shadow and some pale pink lipstick. Her hair was done up in a fishtail braid and she had on a pair of silver flats.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked.

"Hai!" Seiya exclaimed enthusiastically.

Yaten rolled her eyes at her. "Baka." she muttered under her breath.

"Come on pipsqueak let's go!" Seiya said as she dashed out the door.

"Don't call me that!" Yaten yelled at her as she made her way out of their apartment.

All three of them got into the car and drove off, Taiki driving while Seiya and Yaten sat in silence in the back seat.

When they got there, Seiya practically rushed inside leaving the two older starlights alone.

The other two made their way inside and spotted Seiya on the dancefloor dancing away.

"Why did I agree to come?" Yaten asked herself quietly.

Yaten stood off to the side with Taiki for a good portion of time before she found herself getting bored. She was getting slightly annoyed watching Seiya out on the dance floor dancing with all of the girls in the little place.

She decided to wander around the little place so thats what she did. She walked around for a little bit before she found herself getting thirsty. She spotted a bar and walked up to the bartender. "Excuse me, do you have any water?"

The man shook his head. "No, gomen. But I do have some alcoholic beverages if you'd like."

Yaten shook her head. "No thanks. I don't drink."

The man turned and poured some vodka into a small glass. "Here, have a drink. It's on the house." he said, as he held out the glass to her.

"No thanks." she said as she pushed the glass away.

"Awe come on, just one little drink? It's free."

Yaten sighed and took the glass from his hand. "Fine, I guess one drink won't hurt anything."

She took a small sip of the clear liquid and a small smile appeared on her face. She drank the rest of it and turned to the bartender. "Can you fill my glass please?"

"Why, certainly!" he said with a small smile.

Meanwhile Seiya was out on the dance floor dancing away. She was having a great time and plus she'd already gotten a few numbers from a couple of girls.

She was in the middle of dancing with a blonde girl when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Seiya!"

She spun around only to find herself face to face with Yaten. Seiya sighed. "What do you want Yaten?"

Yaten giggled and wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck. "I want to dance with you."

Seiya sighed and tried to push Yaten off her. "Yaten are you drunk?"

Yaten giggled. "Mayybee."

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Of course." she muttered to herself. "Yaten you know that you have a low alcohol tolerance. Besides you don't even like alcohol."

"I do so like alcooohal." Yaten slurred. "Now dance with me."

"Fine. But we are going home after this."

Yaten giggled and tightened her grip on Seiya's neck as a slow song began to play.

Seiya sighed and wrapped her arms around Yaten's waist.

"You smell goood.." Yaten muttered as she nuzzeled her head into Seiya' shoulder.

Seiya sighed and looked down at the older girl in her arms. She seemed so at peace now. It was as if all her internal demons had left her and she was floating high above the clouds, content as can be. She smiled down at the silver haired girl and tightened her grip around her waist.

The two girls stayed like that for the remainder of the song. When the song was over Yaten didn't want to let go of Seiya. "Yaten, come on. We're going home."

"No!" Yaten protested. "I want to stay and dance with youuuu..."

Seiya sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to carry you then." she said and picked the shorter girl up in her arms.

"Seiya!" Yaten shrieked. "Put me down!"

Seiya shook her head. "Nope, gomen. We're going home."

She carried Yaten all the way over to Taiki who was still standing alone off to the side.

Seeing the sight before her, she gave Seiya an odd look.

Seiya sighed. "It's not what it looks like."

"Is Yaten drunk?" Taiki asked.

Seiya sighed and nodded her head.

"Figures. Come on, we should take her home."

By the time they got to their car, Yaten had already fallen asleep in Seiya's arms.

Seiya carefully buckled Yaten into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat beside Taiki.

"How did she have alcohol?" Seiya asked.

Taiki shrugged. "Beats me. She just kind of wandered off at one point. I didn't think she was going to drink since it's very rare that she does."

Seiya sighed and turned to look out her window. "I'll stay with her again tonight in case she has any more nightmares."

Taiki nodded. "Good plan."

After that, the rest of the ride home was silent.

When they got inside Seiya carefully carried Yaten up to her room and laid her down on her bed. She removed her heels and put them aside. Then she removed her earrings and her choker. Then she carefully undid her bun and laid the blanket over top of her.

"Not going to change her into her pajamas?" Taiki asked from the hallway.

Seiya shook her head. "Nah, she'd kill me if she knew that I undressed her."

Taiki laughed. "That's true."

Seiya smiled and walked over to her. "Goodnight Taiki." she said as she gave her friend a hug.

Taiki smiled and returned the hug. "Night Seiya." she said before walking back to her room.

Seiya sighed and went back to her room to change.

She changed into her black pajamas and then removed her makeup before brushing the curls out of her hair.

When she got back to Yaten's room, the older girl was turned on her side and softly snoring in her sleep.

Seiya chuckled at her and got into bed beside her as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight Yaten." she whispered before wrapping her arms around her waist.

/

Yaten woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "What happened?" Yaten asked herself quietly as she tried to sit up only to find Seiya's arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

She carefully removed Seiya's hands and sat up in bed, holding her forehead.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to her bathroom. She dropped on her knees in front of the toilet and puked out the contents of her stomach.

She pulled away feeling queasy and tried to shake off the funny feeling.

"Yaten, daijoubu?" she heard a tired voice ask.

Yaten looked up weakly to see Seiya standing at the doorway. "No..." she muttered. "What happened last night?" she asked quietly.

Seiya sighed and walked over to her. "You got drunk."

"Oh." Yaten muttered before another wave of nausea hit her.

She bent down over the toilet and Seiya pulled her hair back from the sides of her face as she puked.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Yaten sighed and shook her head. "No. My head hurts."

"I can get you some medicine if you want."

Yaten shook her head. "No thanks."

Seiya chuckled softly. "Stubborn as always. Anyways you should probably get some rest. Go sleep ok?"

"Ok. Arigatou Seiya." she whispered as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck.

Seiya smiled slightly and hugged her back. "It's no problem, now go and sleep."

Yaten smiled and pulled away. "Hai."


	7. I Might Only Have One Match

"Ohayo Yaten!" Seiya shouted, causing Yaten to bolt up in bed.

Yaten groaned and rubbed her head before shooting a glare at Seiya. "What the hell was that for?" she asked angrily.

"Because we're leaving to go camping that's why! Look, I already packed your stuff for you!" Seiya said as she held up a large black bag.

"Haven't I told you before not to touch my stuff?"

"Yeah, but you were asleep and I want us to get going as soon as possible."

"Do I have to go? I hate the outdoors." Yaten whined.

"Oh suck it up. Besides you'll get to take some nice pictures with your camera. Now get changed cause we're leaving in less then 10 minutes." Seiya said before leaving the room.

Yaten sighed and turned to look at the calendar on the wall. Today was August 13th. Day 13 of their 'vacation'. Yaten could not wait to go back home but she still had over a month left here.

Getting up from her bed, she walked over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She put on a white crop top and a pair of light blue high waisted jeans, along with a thick white choker around her neck. She quickly brushed her hair out and put it into a bun before grabbing her white sneakers and heading downstairs.

At the door already waiting was Seiya who had on a blue tank top and a pair of grey sweats with her hair up in it's normal pony tail. She was surrounded by about two bags filled with clothes, and a larger bag containing their mattress, blankets, and pillows.

"That's a lot of stuff you're taking, don't you think?" Yaten asked.

Seiya shrugged. "Not really. Oh here, I thought you might want this." she said, as she passed Yaten's camera over to her.

Yaten smiled and took her camera from Seiya's hands. "Arigatou."

"It's no problem." Seiya said, returning the smile. "Have you seen Taiki yet?"

"She's probably still changing."

"Can you go get her and tell her it's time to go?"

"Sure."she replied before heading upstairs to Taiki's room.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it."Taiki? Seiya wants to know if you're ready to go."

"Tell her I'm almost ready." came the muffled response.

"Ok." Yaten said before heading back downstairs.

"So?"Seiya asked.

"She's almost ready."

"Sorry I took so long." came a voice from the top of the stairs.

The other two lights turned around to see Taiki, with her hair up in a pony tail, and wearing a purple romper.

"Taiki, you look adorable!" Seiya squealed.

"Um, arigatou?" Taiki said, blushing a little.

Yaten groaned and rolled her eyes. "Can we just go already?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Hai!" Seiya said, before grabbing several bags and rushing out the door.

"Come on Yaten, let's go." Taiki said before grabbing one of the remaining bags and leaving.

"Hai." Yaten meekly responded before grabbing the last thing and shutting the door behind her.

/

The car ride to the campsite was about an hour, during which Yaten took the opportunity to take a nap in the backseat. The only thing was Seiya was also in the back, so when she fell asleep she wound up resting her head on her shoulder. So when she woke up, she instantly jumped away, cheeks burning red. "Get away from me!"she shrieked.

"Nani? You're the one who fell asleep on me!"

"Well you should've pushed me away!"

"You would've woken up and yelled at me!"

Taiki groaned. "Can you two please stop fighting?"

"NO!" came the response from both of them.

Taiki sighed and rubbed her head. "Of course." she muttered to herself. "We're almost at the campsite so can you two idiots just be quiet until then?"

"Fine." Seiya pouted before turning to stare angrily out her window.

Yaten rolled her eyes and pulled her camera out of the bag next to her. She turned it on and began to scroll through the different pictures on it. She had pictures of Kinmoku on there, beautiful scenery, pictures of the palace gardens, of rivers, of flowers.

Yaten sighed and turned it back off, trying to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

"We're here." Taiki said, as they pulled into a seemingly empty campsite.

They pulled into an empty spot and parked.

"Come on Yaten! Let's go set up the tent!" Seiya exclaimed cheerfully as she rushed out of the car.

Yaten rolled her eyes and walked over to Seiya who was busy reading the instructions on how to set up the tent. "Do you even know what you're doing?" she asked as she watched Seiya trying to read the manual.

"Duh." Seiya responded, as she flipped the manual the other way, trying to understand what it said.

Yaten sighed. "Here, let me see." she said before snatching the paper out of Seiya's hands.

"Oi!"

Yaten sighed and threw the papers on the ground. "Seiya you baka!"she yelled.

"Nani?"

"Look at the instructions."

Seiya picked up the manual off the ground and held it in her hand. "Yeah and?"

Yaten groaned. "The manual is in Ukrainian you baka!"

"Oh." Seiya muttered sheepishly. "I bet we can still figure this out!"

"This is going to take forever."

/

An hour passed and Seiya had finally figured out how to put the tent up. "There, all done!" she said, examining the finished product.

"Not bad." Yaten said, as she looked at Seiya's work.

"Let's go swimming! Come on, I'll get our swimsuits out."

Yaten groaned and walked over to where Seiya was. The taller girl was rummaging through their suitcases, searching through the different articles of clothing. Finally she pulled out what she was looking for and shut the suitcases. "Here!" she said as she passed a bikini top and bottom to Yaten.

"Seiya, why did you pack my bikini?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't want my wounds to be visible!" Yaten yelled.

"Calm down Yaten. There's barely anyone here and if someone makes fun of them, then I'll straighten them out. Understand?" Seiya asked.

Yaten meekly nodded in response. "Ok."

Seiya smiled at her. "Good, now let's go get changed. There's a bathroom right by here." She then turned to Taiki and held out her hand. "Taiki, come get your swimsuit!" she yelled.

Taiki sighed. "I'm coming." she said, as she grabbed her swimsuit from Seiya.

"Ok, let's go!"

The three girls walked over to the bathroom and changed into their swimsuits. Yaten's was a white bikini, Seiya's was a navy blue one piece swimsuit and Taiki's was a black ruffled tankini top and bottom.

"Ok, now let's go swimming!" Seiya yelled cheerfully as she ran off towards the water.

The two girls followed and found Seiya already swimming inside the lake. There was a rocky edge and then below that was a deep drop where water was."Come on in! The water is great!" she yelled out.

Yaten hesitantly stuck a toe in the water but pulled it back when she felt how freezing cold the water was. "I'm not going in there." she stated.

"Awe come on Yaten." Seiya pleaded.

Yaten shook her head. "No way Seiya."

Seiya smirked, mischief lurking in her midnight blue eyes. "Well then I guess I'll just have to pull you under." she said as she reached up and grabbed Yaten from her waist up.

Yaten screamed. "Seiya! Le-" she began to yell but was cut off by Seiya pulling her underwater. Water filled her lungs and she began to thrash around in the water, while Seiya still held her tightly in her arms.

They resurfaced, with Seiya laughing while Yaten punched her in the arm. "I hate you!" she yelled.

Seiya laughed again and spun Yaten around in her arms. "Awe come on Yaten. I know you don't hate me."she said sweetly.

Yaten glared at her. "Yes, I do." she said bitterly, before she began to shiver lightly from the cold water.

"Are you cold?" Seiya asked.

Yaten nodded and all of a sudden, she felt Seiya pull her closer and adjusted herself so that she was pressed tightly against her chest. Yaten could hear her heartbeat, it was slow and steady, unlike hers which was fast and racing. Seiya's arms were surprisingly warm though.

Yaten felt her cheeks flush with heat and they instantly turned bright red but for some reason she didn't mind this. She wrapped her arms around Seiya and let her body relax in the younger girl's embrace.

They stayed like that for a minute before Seiya pulled away. "Come on! Let's go for a swim!" she yelled out before swimming off.

Yaten groaned. "Seiya! Matte!" she called out before swimming off to catch up with her.

/

The afternoon passed quickly and soon enough it was night time. Everyone was asleep except for Yaten who was wide awake. Seiya and Taiki were still asleep in the tent, and she was outside of the camp in her pjs, sitting on a log by herself.

She looked up from where she was sitting and observed the stars. There had to be millions and millions of them above her. But none of them were stars from home. Nothing here was from home. Not even the air they were breathing. Everything was different and foreign, and that caused a pain in her heart.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head to see who was there. "Yaten, why are you still awake? It's midnight." the person behind her asked, as she sat down beside her.

"I couldn't sleep." she said softly.

"Why?" the other girl asked.

Yaten turned to look at her and could just barely make out Seiya's slight frown through the pitch blackness. "I was just missing Kinmoku is all." she whispered.

"I miss it too Yaten." Seiya replied.

"Then why did we have to come back here?" Yaten whispered angrily, trying to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn't wake Taiki.

Seiya sighed. "Yaten, I still have some issues that I need to work through and being back on earth is helping me deal with them."

Yaten huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't understand why I had to be dragged along with you."

"Yaten, you know what Kakyuu said."

"I don't care. I hate it here." she whispered, choking back her tears.

"I know you do..." Seiya whispered as she scooted closer to Yaten, and put an arm around her slender shoulders.

Yaten's eyes widened. "What are y-"

"Stop. Just be quiet." Seiya said softly as she tightened her grip slightly around Yaten's shoulders.

Yaten relaxed and let herself enjoy being in Seiya's arms. She leaned over and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. Being like this with Seiya wasn't helping her figure out her feelings at all, but being like this made her feel peaceful.

They stayed like that for a while until the wind began to make them cold. Yaten shivered slightly and pulled away, wrapping her arms around her chest. "You cold?" Seiya asked.

Yaten nodded.

Seiya got up and walked over to her bag which was outside the tent and pulled out her coat. She walked back over to Yaten and placed the coat in her hands. "Here." she said with a small smile.

"Seiya-"

"Don't. I'm going to start a fire now."

"Do you have any matches left?"

Seiya laughed. "Of course I do. I have plenty left." She said as she grabbed the box of matches from her bag. She opened the box and her face dropped slightly. "Oh there's only one left."she whispered.

Yaten groaned. "Of course. You should probably save it then."

"Yeah, how about we go for a walk instead then?" Seiya asked.

Yaten smiled slightly and got up, walking over to Seiya. "I'd like that." she whispered as she bent down to pick up her flashlight, flicking it on.

Seiya returned the smile and gently grabbed her hand. "Let's go." she said softly before the two girls began walking, the moon and stars shining brightly above them in the pitch black sky illuminating two broken girls who had momentarily forgotten about their brokenness.


	8. But I Can Make An Explosion

The two girls walked quietly side by side, Yaten wearing Seiya's over sized sweater around her petite frame while Seiya illuminated the path in front of them with their flashlight. An awkward silence hung in the air, as both girl's minds were filled with hurt and worry.

Yaten shivered and pulled the sweater closer to her body.

Seiya heard the slight movement and briefly glanced over her shoulder to see her friend shivering. She let out a soft sigh and wrapped an arm around Yaten. "Come here." she whispered.

The silver haired starlight wanted to protest at this but instead let it be and relaxed into Seiya's embrace. She felt slightly more protected this way.

They walked for what felt like hours, everything calm and peaceful around them. Suddenly out of nowhere Yaten heard a loud noise causing her to pull away from Seiya.

Seiya turned to look at her. "Daijoubu?" she asked her.

Yaten's eyes were filled with worry. "What if, what if its that same guy?" she asked nervously, her whole body beginning to shake.

"Yaten why would he be out here in the middle of the woods?"

"Because he wants to hurt me again Seiya!" Yaten yelled. "He wants to hurt me!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yaten," Seiya began to protest but another loud noise cut her off.

"That's it, I'm not going to let him use me again!" Yaten screamed as she reached for her change star.

"Yaten stop!" Seiya yelled as she tried to grab the change star from the other girl but it was too late as she had already shouted the words ' Healer Star Power Make Up'.

Healer turned to face the bushes and lifted her change star up high. "I won't let you hurt me! Star Sensitive Inferno!" she yelled, as everything around her was suddenly engulfed in light and a laser shot out.

She heard a scream as some of the trees and bushes caught on fire when all of a sudden she caught sight of a black bear. She gasped when she realized it had been the bear making the loud noises. "No, no, no!" she yelled as she ran over to where the injured animal laid.

"Healer!" Seiya yelled as she ran after her.

The older girl was weeping as she knelt by the bear's side. "Gomenasai. I can heal you." she whispered, as a green light engulfed her hands.

"Healer, I think it might be too late." the younger girl whispered as she knelt beside her.

The starlight turned to look at her. "No it can't be! I have to save her. I can save her. I have to." she protested as more tears fell.

Seiya sighed. "Healer, she's so badly injured that I don't think she'll make it."

"No you're wrong Seiya! I can heal her." she yelled and turned back to the bear who was grunting and moaning in pain. "I'll heal you. I promise." she whispered.

Seiya watched as Yaten tried to heal the bear but it wasn't working.

Healer let out a gasp and she pulled her hands away from it. "She died." she whispered. "I felt her star's shine go out. She's dead Seiya and it's all my fault." she cried.

"Healer its ok. You didn't mean to."

"Yes I did! I thought she was the man who raped me and now an innocent animal is dead because of me and I couldn't even save her." she sobbed.

The younger girl wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and rubbed her back as she cried into her chest. "It's ok Healer. You're not a bad person." she said softly.

Healer couldn't even respond, she just sobbed and sobbed into Seiya's shirt soaking it fully.

"What happened here?" a sleepy voice asked and when Healer lifted her head she saw Taiki standing there with a confused look on her face, holding Seiya's sweater in one hand.

She began crying again and Seiya sighed. "I'll explain later Taiki." the raven haired girl said as she stood up, picking Healer up in her arms as she did so. "Right now I think Healer needs some rest."

Taiki nodded in agreement and they walked back to their campsite, the surrounding area's fire having died out.

Seiya laid the now transformed Yaten on her mattress and tucked her in. "Good night Yaten." she whispered to the half asleep girl. "Me and Taiki love you." she whispered reassuringly as she left the tent to go sit beside Taiki.

"So care to tell me what happened?" the brunette asked quietly as Seiya took a seat beside her.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Seiya laughed. "Of course you do."

/

After a long period of storytelling and questions Taiki finally seemed to be getting the gist of what happened. "So to sum everything up, Yaten heard a sound, thought it was the guy who raped her and attacked but it was actually a bear?" she asked.

"Yeah." Seiya said, nodding her head.

"I know Yaten would probably kill me if I suggested this but I think she might have ptsd."

Seiya gave Taiki a look. "Whats that?"

"Its a term that people on this planet use. We have a different name for it back home. It stands for post traumatic stress disorder. Its when something traumatic happens to a person and the person who went through that event deals with awful flashbacks and anything related to that event can set them off and so forth. There's more to it but I think you get the point."

Seiya nodded. "I think I understand what you mean."

"Even if Yaten does have ptsd though I don't think she'd go for help. She's too close minded and thinks she knows better then all the doctors."

"Well then that's why we help her ourselves until shes ready for help."

The brunette smiled. "Exactly."

Seiya smiled back before letting out a big yawn. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night Taiki." she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Good night Seiya."

The two girls let go and Seiya crawled into the tent, Taiki still sitting outside on the log. Seiya crawled over to where Yaten was and noticed that all the blankets had been tossed off. The silver haired girl was tossing and turning and moaning in pain in her sleep.

The younger girl grabbed the blankets and tossed them over her friend before crawling in beside her. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and the older girl stopped squirming finally. "Good night Yaten." she whispered before shutting her eyes.

.


	9. All Those Things I Didn't Say

The sound of birds chirping woke Yaten up. She sat up on the mattress tiredly rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She noticed that Seiya and Taiki were no longer in the tent with her so she slowly began to crawl towards the entrance of the tent.

She crawled out and was greeted by her two friends, Taiki who was wearing a apron and roasting hot dogs over a small fire and Seiya who was eagerly holding out a hot dog to Yaten. "Take it! It's breakfast!"

Yaten groaned and shook her head. "Ew I'm not eating that. Do you know how unhealthy hot dogs are?"

Seiya frowned and started pouting, even adding a fake sniffle for added drama. "You won't even try it for me?" she asked sadly, as she let out a fake sob.

The silver haired girl found herself caving in as she let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing the hot dog roughly from the other girl. "Fine! But I won't like it." she said sourly, as she took a tiny bite out of the wiener.

Seiya let out a happy shriek and ran over to Taiki, wrapping her arms around her tightly which almost caused the brunette to fall into the fire.

One lecture from Taiki later, the three girls were sitting together chatting when Seiya decided to announce the plans for the day. "So odango invited her over to her place today!" she exclaimed. "All the girls will be there and I already said we'd go so we'd better start getting ready!"

Yaten almost choked on her hot dog at that, causing Seiya to jump up in her chair, ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver at any given second. The older girl shot her a glare causing Seiya to sink back down in her chair. "You didn't tell me about this. I never said I wanted to go."

"Well too bad you're going."

She was about to protest again when she felt a hand on her back. She looked over to see Taiki mouthing 'just let it go' to her as she rubbed her back to calm her down. She sighed as she got up from her spot on the ground. "Let me get changed." she muttered as she crawled back into the tent.

By the time she came out her hair was brushed and she'd put on a short orange dress. The other two starlights were already out of their pajamas and were finishing putting their stuff away in their suitcases.

When Seiya saw her she immediately came bouncing over to her, eagerly grabbing her hand as she smiled at her. Yaten's cheeks turned bright red and she pulled away. "Seiya!" she scolded. "Don't touch me."

Her leader grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Gomen."

Taiki approached them, bags in each hand, as she cleared her throat to grab their attentions. "I could use a little help with the luggage over here."

Yaten sighed as she walked over to where the remaining suitcase was, hauling it all the way over to their car. She lifted it into the trunk and claimed the backseat before anyone else could, as well as demanding that Seiya sit up front.

Her leader listened to her wishes and climbed into the passenger seat which gave her the power to change the radio to whatever station she wanted. Yaten groaned and covered her ears as Seiya turned on some annoying pop music that she hated.

Seiya spent most of the ride chattering away to Taiki, while the distressed girl in the backseat tried to tune them out. Eventually they reached the blonde's house, Seiya being the first one out of the car.

She ran up to the door and knocked on it, her usual cocky smile on her face. The other two followed behind and soon enough Usagi answered the door, which earned her a bone crushing hug from Seiya.

After rubbing her sore ribs she led them inside where the inner scouts were already sitting, drinking tea as they played a game of truth or dare.

"Oooh I love truth or dare!" Seiya exclaimed as she took a seat on one of the couches. Yaten took the seat beside her and glared at her, elbowing her hard in the ribs which earned her a yelp of pain.

Taiki on the other hand sat on the opposite end of the room beside Ami, who warmly welcomed her with her usual kind smile. It was totally obvious to everyone around them that they had feelings for one another.

They resumed their game which had been halted by the starlights arriving, and Makoto's turn was first. "Rei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmmm tell me about the weirdest dream you ever had."

Yaten rolled her eyes as she listened to the conversation, eventually managing to tune everything out to the point where the noise was merely static in her ears. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone. She wanted silence. None of that was here.

"Yaten!"

The silver haired girl looked up at the blonde who had been calling her name. "Nani?"

Minako smirked at her as she gave her a knowing look. "It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"I never said I'm playing."

"Well too bad. So tell me, truth or dare?"

Yaten groaned as she thought about it for a moment. "Fine, truth." she said finally, deciding that whatever Minako had to ask her couldn't possibly be that bad.

The blonde paused for a moment as she tried to think of a question but when her eyes lit up, Yaten knew she had come up with something. "Have you ever had sex before?"

Yaten froze, her body going numb at the words as tears began to burn her eyes. She could feel everyone staring at her intensely, waiting for her answer, waiting for her to say that she had had sex so that they could ask for details. She noticed Seiya eying her cautiously out of the corner of her eye, and she could tell that Taiki wanted to say something but neither of them had the chance because she had already ran out of the house, desperately wanting to get away from all the questions.

She ran and ran until she felt herself collapse beside a tree, letting her tears fall down like a waterfall as she sobbed. Not long ago she would have been able to have said no and the questions would have been over but now she was no longer a virgin. She had lost that to some stranger who just wanted a good time.

"Yaten!"

She winced at the voice and tried to pick herself up so she could run away, but her legs wouldn't budge and before she knew it she felt herself be tightly wrapped in a hug. She tried to pull away but it was only then that she was able to tell that it was Seiya and not one of the other girls.

She wrapped her arms around her in return, wanting the safety of someone to protect her from the evil people, from the questions of the people around her, from life as she knew it.

"Gomen Yaten... Minako didn't know... She doesn't know about what happened... She didn't mean to upset you."

Yaten pulled away as she tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. "I don't want to deal with all these questions Seiya. I want people to just leave me alone. I can't tell her I've never had sex because that would be a lie and..."

Seiya sighed as she leaned in to hug her again. "I know Yaten..."

Before she could wrap her arms around her though, Yaten stopped her. "Seiya... I appreciate that you're trying to help me but can you just not touch me anymore? I know that I was the one who asked first for you to sleep with me but... I'm not a touchy feely and while you make me feel safe... I can't deal with my other emotions when you're doing that. So please no more hugs, no kisses, no sleeping with me? Or at least not unless I tell you it's ok?" she asked quietly.

The raven haired girl smiled at her and pulled her arms away. "Whatever you need Yaten. I just want to see you recover from this."

Yaten gave her a small smile in response. "Thanks for understanding Seiya."

It was just then that the two girls looked up at the sound of someone yelling. There was Taiki running frantically towards them, looking very worried. "There you are! I was so worried! You just took off."

"I'm fine now Taiki."

"I already told the girls that we were leaving. You obviously need a break."

"Yeah and me and Taiki are going to do whatever it takes for you to be comfortable and happy."

Yaten blushed slightly and she teared up slightly. "Arigatou." she whispered, feeling blessed to have such amazing friends.


	10. Wrecking Balls Inside My Brain

The three lights drove home from Usagi's place and once they stepped foot inside their apartment Yaten immediately went upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her to ensure privacy.

Seiya sighed as she plopped herself down on their couch. "Taiki, do you think Yaten hates me?" she asked quietly.

Taiki cocked an eyebrow at her as she sat down beside her. "Seiya what made you think that? Yes you two fight a lot but I don't think she actually hates you."

The raven haired leader sighed as she rested her hand on her cheeks. "Maybe but... I can't help feeling like she blames me for this. I know how much she hates Earth and yet I insisted we come back here and then she got raped. Or when we went camping the other night, that was my idea and I insisted on going, and then she had a flashback to that night and wound up killing a bear and starting a fire and she hates herself for it. Or today I agreed to go over to Usagi's place and Minako wound up triggering the hell out of Yaten and caused her to have a breakdown. Taiki, if I wasn't in love with Usagi and I wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't be in this mess. It's all my fault."

The brunette was silent as she watched the tears that were slowly beginning to trickle down her leader's cheeks. She didn't know what to say, Seiya's words shocked her and she was at a loss for what to say. The only thing she knew how to do was pull her into a hug as she gently stroked her hair. "Seiya..." she began softly, as she wanted to make sure she said the right words. "none of this is your fault. Yes you wanted to go to Earth but that doesn't mean it was your fault Yaten was raped. Just because you wanted to go camping doesn't mean it's your fault she had a bad flashback. Just because you wanted to go see Usagi doesn't mean it's your fault Yaten had a breakdown. Yaten could very well have been raped on Kinmoku, that doesn't mean it's a good thing but just because it happens to have happened after a result of something you wanted to do, doesn't make it your fault."

Seiya pulled away as she sniffed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Do you really believe that?" she asked hopefully.

Taiki nodded. "Hai Seiya. It's not your fault and Yaten doesn't hate you."

When she said that it was if she'd flipped a switch and suddenly Seiya had jumped up off of the couch, a big grin on her face as she stretched her arms. "I'm going to go make us supper!"

The brunette became nervous at that as she thought of all the ways her friend could possibly screw up her cooking and poison them. "What are you planning on making?" she asked, hoping that she would pick a simple recipe.

"Macaroni and cheese!" Seiya responded, as Taiki breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least there's not a lot of ways she can mess that up." she muttered under her breath, just as she heard what sounded like violent vomiting coming from upstairs.

She ran upstairs while Seiya remained in the kitchen obliviously, trying to read the back of a box of mac and cheese.

Taiki ran to the bathroom and pulled open the door to find Yaten on the floor puking. "Yaten, daijoubu?" she asked, as she knelt down beside her friend.

The oldest light groaned as she clutched her stomach. "I don't feel well." she moaned. "I think I've eaten too much of Seiya's cooking." she said half jokingly.

The brunette decided not to tell her that their leader was once again cooking for them, and decided to try and make sure she was ok. "Do you think you're getting sick?" she asked, as Yaten flushed the toilet.

"I don't know but even if I am, you're not going to get me to take any medicine." she muttered, as she walked over to the sink before proceeding to splash cold water on her face.

"As long as you feel better, that's what matters." she said, as Yaten rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine Taiki, don't worry about me."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs reading if you need me."

The two parted ways and Yaten retreated to her room to draw some more in her sketchbook, while Seiya finished cooking her "Gourmet Masterpiece" downstairs. Soon enough supper was done and it was time to eat.

"Supper's ready!" Seiya yelled, as she dished herself up a big plate of the cheesy noodles.

After a lot of whining and complaining from Yaten when she realized Seiya had cooked the meal, the three of them were seated together, chatting and eating like a group of normal people would do.

"So Yaten are you feeling better now?" Taiki asked from across the table.

She nodded in response. "Hai, both mentally and physically."

Seiya cocked an eyebrow when she said physically as she was confused as to what she was talking about. "What do you mean physically?"

Yaten groaned as she poked at the food on her plate with her fork. "It doesn't matter Seiya." she muttered, pushing the cheese covered noodles around as she tried to avoid the questions.

The other girl opened her mouth to say more but Taiki shot her a glare from across the table and mouthed 'don't bother her' which shut her up completely.

The three starlights finished and they went to go get changed for bed. Yaten had already changed into her pajamas and was standing next to the bathroom sink brushing her teeth when Seiya appeared outside the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself tonight, Yaten?" she asked softly.

The silver haired girl spat the toothpaste in her mouth out into the sink and quickly rinsed her mouth out with water before she spoke. "I'll be fine Seiya, don't worry about me."

"Well if you need anything you know where to find me." Seiya replied as she gently patted her on the head before quietly retreating to her room.

The older girl scowled momentarily before shaking it off and walking over to her room. She shut the door behind her, turning the light off as she did so, before walking over to her bed and crawling in under the blankets.

She laid there for what felt like hours trying to fall asleep but her mind wouldn't shut off. Her brain was filled with thoughts and she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning and eventually fell asleep after what felt like hours.

She slept peacefully until she was jolted awake in the middle of the night after her dream turned into a nightmare involving her rapist. She sat straight up in bed, tears spilling down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth. She let out a quiet sob as she covered her mouth with her hand so that way she wouldn't wake up anyone else with her crying.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea hit her and she quickly jumped out of bed, racing for the door. She flung the door open and ran to the bathroom as she dropped down in front of the toilet, just as she started violently puking.

She stopped, clutching her aching stomach before another wave of nausea hit her and she was puking again. Finally the vomiting subsided and she sat there silently for a couple minutes, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. Her head was pounding and her whole body was shaking as she sat there, trying not to pass out.

Once her body stopped shaking as badly she was able to stand up and flush the toilet. She quickly splashed cold water on her face to try and cool herself down.

She quietly walked back to her room, hoping she hadn't woken either of her friends up, and silently crawled back into bed. She laid there, trying to silence her thoughts. But when ever she got too comfortable she'd have a flashback and she'd be wide awake trying to comfort herself.

She felt unsafe and she wanted protection. Her eyes darted over in the direction where Seiya's room was and she mentally debated with herself as to whether or not she should allow herself to go to her.

She knew that if she went there that it wouldn't help her with her feelings at all and it would just make her even more confused. But whenever Seiya held her in her arms, she always felt so safe and protected and right now she needed that. She needed to feel safe and secure. She needed someone to hold her and protect her in case her rapist showed up again. She wanted that security and comfort Seiya offered.

It was with that that she found herself getting out of bed and exiting her room. She quietly walked over to her leader's room and found the door slightly ajar. She pushed the door open all the way and she could barely make out Seiya's sleeping figure from across the room.

She debated on whether or not she should wake her but eventually she found herself making her way closer to her bed. "Seiya." she said gently, as she stood next to the sleeping girl.

The raven haired starlight stirred slightly but didn't wake.

Yaten sighed as she reached down and gave her arm a gentle smack. "Seiya." she repeated, slightly louder this time.

Seiya moaned and Yaten could just barely make out her eyes fluttering open in the dark. "Y-yaten?" she asked sleepily, as she slowly sat up in bed. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare and I was wondering..." she started but stopped herself halfway. She could see Seiya watching her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "...if I could sleep with you."

She could see Seiya nod her head even though the room was pitch black. "Of course Yaten, just crawl in." she said softly, as she laid back down.

The older light walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Before the raven haired girl had a chance to say anything, Yaten had already wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and was silently crying into the back of her shirt.

Seiya could feel her tears dampening her top as she adjusted herself, rolling over so that she was facing Yaten. "Don't worry." she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her in return. She felt Yaten tighten her grip around her as she buried her head in her chest, sobbing ever so slightly louder now. "I'll protect you." she said softly, as she continued to rub her back.

"Arigatou... Seiya." The older girl choked out through sobs.

Yaten continued to cry until she was sound asleep, Seiya stroking her back the entire time. Once she heard the older girl's soft snoring, she let out a content sigh as she planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep well Yaten." she whispered, before drifting off into sleep.


	11. I Will Scream Them Loud Tonight

The next morning when Yaten awoke she was greeted by the all too familiar sensation of Seiya's embrace. The way their bodies were intertwined caused those damn feelings to bubble up to the surface and confuse Yaten to no end. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she could sort out her thoughts but everything felt so right and she felt so safe in the raven haired girl's arms.

In the end she wound up giving in, staying in the arms of her sleeping leader just for a little while longer. She had almost fallen back asleep when all of a sudden a strong wave of nausea hit her. In a panic she frantically pushed Seiya off of her, waking the sleepy starlight in the process, before bolting to the nearest bathroom.

She dropped down on her knees in front of the toilet before she began violently vomiting, clutching the sides of the bowls with her hands. She felt someone pulling her hair out of her face and out of the corner of her eye she could see Seiya's concerned face but all she could focus on was the awful feeling she had in her stomach as she continued to puke.

Finally she stopped and wearily pulled back, her body trembling as her vision began to blur.

"Daijoubu Yaten?" Seiya asked, her hand having moved from the other's hair to her back, rubbing small circles to try and soothe her.

The empath wearily turned her head to look at her, her tired green eyes meeting her leader's concerned blue eyes. She sighed as she gently shoved Seiya's hand off of her, one hand propped on the toilet as she slowly eased herself off of the ground. "Daijoubu."she muttered. "It was probably just your cooking."

Seiya frowned at that and she looked like she wanted to respond with a sarcastic retort but she restrained herself. "Seriously Yaten, its not good that you're throwing up. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I said I'm fine, now leave me alone!" Yaten yelled in response, catching the other girl off guard with her sudden burst of anger.

The raven haired light could only stare at her in silence as the older woman stormed out of the bathroom in a huff.

As Yaten made her way downstairs she began to question where her feelings of anger had come from. It was normal for her to get mad at Seiya and fight with her but this time Seiya hadn't done anything to provoke her and she honestly didn't have a clue as to why she had blown up at her.

When she arrived in the kitchen she noticed that Taiki was still asleep as normally by this hour the brunette would have been up and cooking something for breakfast on a normal day. Yaten decided just to settle on a cup of coffee for the time being as she was too tired to actually make herself a proper meal.

She put a pot on to brew and stood there quietly, watching the coffee maker with hazy eyes as she tried to prevent herself from dozing off. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there for when she was shaken out of her trance by the sound of soft footsteps approaching her.

She slowly turned around only to find herself face to face with Seiya. The two stared uncomfortably at each other for a few minutes, both of them unsure what to say to the other. Finally Yaten caved in and broke the silence. "Seiya, I..."she began but was cut off by the loud beeping of the coffee maker letting them know that it was finished brewing.

Sighing she walked over to the cupboard with their assortment of mugs and pulled out a large floral mug before grabbing another matching mug and holding it out to Seiya as if it were a peace offering.

The raven haired girl smiled at her and took the mug from her as Yaten poured some of the fresh coffee in each mug.

After they had put their preferred amounts of cream and sugar in their drinks and were seated at the table, it was time for them to resume their uncomfortable conversation. Yaten was trying to distract herself by twirling her spoon round and round in her coffee but she could still feel Seiya's concerned eyes watching her, wondering what had gotten into her friend.

She didn't want to get into a deep conversation with her friend but when she felt Seiya grab her hand and when she looked up into her eyes, she felt overwhelmed with sadness and the next thing she knew she had jumped up from her chair and she was on the floor beside Seiya's seat, her head in the other's lap as she began sobbing.

Seiya's eyes widened as she tried to comfort her friend, worried about what could have caused her friend to burst into tears so suddenly. She could feel her tears soaking her shirt as the older girl clung tightly to her. "Yaten." she whispered, stroking the crying girl's hair in an attempt to try soothe her.

It didn't do anything to calm the girl though and she only cried harder as she buried her head in the other's chest. "Gomen." she sobbed. "Gomen."

"Yaten, it's ok. I'm not mad at you!"

She felt the other girl shake her head as she pulled away ever so slightly so they were staring into one another's eyes. "It's my fault, I yelled at you for no reason. Gomen, Seiya." she sobbed.

Seiya felt her own eyes welling up with tears as she hugged Yaten even tighter, wanting to just wipe away all of her pain and bring her back to the old Yaten who was fearless and full of attitude.

"What is going on in here?"

The raven haired light managed to turn her head enough to see Taiki who had just walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide with concern as she watched Seiya trying to comfort the crying empath.

Seiya shook her head as she continued stroking Yaten's hair, hoping that she'd be able to calm her. "I don't know." she said softly, not wanting to say much more in case she upset her friend further.

Taiki cocked an eyebrow at her but decided not to press the issue while Yaten was still within earshot. She walked towards them and gently placed a hand on Yaten's back.

The older girl managed to pull herself away from her leader to look up at Taiki, sniffling as she wiped the tears away from her bloodshot eyes. "Nani Taiki?" she choked out, still wiping tears away as she tried to compose herself.

"I think you need to rest Yaten." the brunette said quietly, rubbing her shoulder gently. "You're sick and obviously very emotional. Go get some rest."

Yaten stared at her for a moment before turning to Seiya who gave her a small smile. "Go rest, Yaten." she said sweetly.

The silver haired girl nodded and walked away without another word, leaving the two remaining lights alone.

Seiya sighed as she buried her head in her hands while Taiki sat down at the other end of the table. "Care to tell me what happened?" the brunette asked, propping an elbow up on the table.

"Well I woke up this morning to Yaten puking and when I asked her if she was ok she started yelling at me. I was going to talk to her about what happened but then all of a sudden she broke down in tears and now all of a sudden she's ok. I don't know how to make her feel better, Taiki. I want to help her but I don't know how." she said, tears slowly trickling down her own cheeks.

Taiki stood up and walked over to her before wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug. "I don't know what to tell you Seiya. Only Yaten knows what she's feeling and I'm not sure if she even totally understands all these emotions in her head. She's been through a lot. All we can do is be there for her."

Seiya nodded as she rested her head on the other's shoulder, wishing for some way to ease Yaten's weary mind.


End file.
